Given the equation: $6x - 9y = -36$ What is the $x$ -intercept?
The $x$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $x$ -axis. This happens when $y$ is zero. Set $y$ to zero and solve for $x$ $6x + (-9)(0) = -36$ $6x = -36$ $(\dfrac{1}{6}) \cdot (6x) = (\dfrac{1}{6}) \cdot (-36)$ $x = -6$ This line intersects the $x$ -axis at $(-6, 0)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-6, 0)$